Maldita vida de perros
by EliannKamui
Summary: Gakupo es un hibrido de perro lobo a quien lo he ido muy bien en su vida como mascota, ser utilizado para las peleas de perros, no ser alimentado y sus heridas mal cuidadas, además de llevar un collar que le daba choques electricos solo le deja un deseo escapar, al tener la oportunidad decide ir a bosque siguiendo sus instintos más primitivo.
1. El perro lobo

Ah, ¿se preguntaran porque estoy aquí? En un lugar apestoso, lleno de moho, agua, suciedad y excremento, además de que estoy encerrado. . .herido y sin poder salir.

Bueno, soy un hibrido de perro lobo ¿genial no? No, no lo es, mi madre era una loba y mi padre un perro en fin tuvieron un cachorro que soy yo y este tipo de aquí me adopto, al principio de mis años todo fue bien me alimentaba me cuidaba, todo perfecto.

¿Y qué paso luego? Peleas de perros, eso paso, cuando cumplí los dos años comenzó a meterme en peleas de perro, volviéndome agresivo, matándome de hambre, por ser un hibrido soy más grandes que los otros perros. . .pero estoy cansado de esta maldita vida, de vivir en la inmundicia, de recibir mordidas a cada día y de que mis colmillos se manchen con la sangre, he nacido para algo mejor que esta vida tan miserable, al menos eso creo.

Nuevamente le veo bajar y golpea mi jaula con una sonrisa, me dice lo mucho del dinero que le he hecho ganar y que pronto me hará participar en otra pelea que no puedo comer por ello, desgraciado te odio tanto, quisiera morderte la maldita cara.

Como quería despedazarlo me colocaba un bozal, demasiado apretado por que los otros ya lo he roto, como uno siete en lo que va del año, me arrastro hasta mi próxima jaula para ir nuevamente a ese lugar de pelea, estoy cansado de esto a veces ansió dejarme ganar, pero aun quiero. . .aun quiero seguir con vida.

Creo que hay algo mucho mejor que esto, solo tengo que encontrar una forma de escapar, de este bozal de este maldito collar eléctrico que cada vez que intento arremeter contra él me da una potente descarga. . .lo odio.

Me tiro hacia una jaula sonriéndome, escuchaba a los demás perros ladrar algunos enojados con sus dueños por tenerlos aquí otro solo quería arremeter contra los demás porque adoraban a sus dueños a eso yo los llamaba los estúpidos porque a pesar de ser maltratado por sus dueños lo seguían queriendo.

Una sirena comenzó a sonar alertándonos a todos, varios comenzaron a ladrar todos, excepto yo, yo no ladraba, no podía hacerlo, varios de los hombres comenzaron a salir de lugar hasta mi dueño, pero al parecer otros humanos los detuvieron y comenzaron a entrar en donde estábamos nosotros.

-Como suponíamos peleas de perros –Profirió –pobre animales, no merecen estar aquí.

-Espera tiene que ver si son agresivos ten cuidado –Me quede mirando a esas personas tal vez podrían sacarme de esta miserable vida, con eso en mente me acerque al final de mi jaula –

-mira este ¿no es un hibrido? –Comentó –

-Así parece debe ser más peligrosos que los demás –Respondió el otro –

-Tal vez tengan que darle eutanasia –el que solo dijera esas palabras me asusto ¿matarme? ¡Yo no te he hecho absolutamente nada y deseas amatarme! ¡Solo por ser un hibrido! ¡Pues sepas que yo no deseaba esta maldita vida! ¡Humano de mierda! ¡¿Dices querer salvarme y me pones una sentencia de muerte?! ¡¿Qué mierda de ayuda es esa?! –

Me quede quieto, tal vez deba aprovechar para escaparme de sus manos abrieron mi jaula para sacarme, me mostré tranquilo dejando que a mi collar le colocara un amarre.

-parece ser bastante sumiso –respondió uno, o te mostrare que tan sumiso puedo ser humano ya lo veras no voy a morir –

Cuando me iban a subir al carro de un solo jalón me le solté entre policías y otros humanos intentaron atraparme pero no lo lograron salí corriendo lo más rápido que mis patas daban, ¡Hay está tu sumiso! Corrí por horas el sonido de la sirena solo me alertaba a seguir huyendo salté una cerca y termine dentro de una casa, tal vez pueda descansar un poco aquí.

Me escondí entre unos arbustos, estaba demasiado cansado, tenía sed y hambre también demasiada hambre, lo mejor será descansar intentare quitarme este bozal y esta correa como pueda, no dejaré que esos humanos me atrapen.

Al despertarme sentí unas caricias cálidas en mi pelaje, desde hace tanto tiempo que no sentía unas caricias así, suaves, sin ningún tipo de malicia, al abrir los ojos me topé con el rostro de una persona y esos grandes ojos azules.

-Despertaste –Me sonrió volviendo a acariciarme, sentí rencor demasiado y le ataque, se alejó por un momento, estaba asustado podía olerlo –todo estará bien no te hare daño.

¡Eso es mentira! Los humanos solo han sabido causarme daño, no creo en ti ni en los de tu especie, son traidores, repulsivos, son escoria para mí... Ni aunque confié en ellos, de seguro tú también querrás practicarme la eutanasia ¿verdad? ¡Porque soy un hibrido! ¡No es cierto! ¡No confíes en el maldito perro lobo! ¡Son demasiado impredecibles por ser en parte salvajes! ¡Los únicos seres desagradables aquí son ustedes! ¡Maldito bozal que no me deja morderte! ¡Y demostrarte mi desprecio hacia tus seres!

-Cálmate, no te haré daño, calma todo está bien –Profería con voz calmada ¿qué intentas? Eso es una estupidez ¿Qué no sabes? –No te hare nada malo te lo prometo

-GRRR –baje mis orejas aun estando alerta –

-Mira he de suponer que tienes hambre –Comentó, mi estómago gruño tras esas palabras si tenía hambre –Yo te daré de comer. . .y agua, todo estará bien, hagamos un trato yo te doy comida y tú no me muerdes a mí -¿No te muerdo a cambio de alimento? . . .bien humano ¿y que tramaras luego? Baje mi posición de ataque para que nuevamente sonriera –Sígueme –Le seguí hasta dentro de su casa para observar que tenía carne en un plato, comencé a salivar olía bastante bien. . .era un aroma demasiado delicioso y tenía tanta hambre –Te quitare el bozal para que puedas comer, pero recuerda no puedes morderme

¡Ya entendí! ¡Ya entendí sí! ¡Dame la comida! ¡Tengo hambre! Me soltó el bozal y rápidamente fui por la comida, tenía tanta hambre está carne estaba tan deliciosa, no es el intento de alimento que me daba mi antiguo dueño ¡Esto si es comida! Me lo termine todo en un momento para luego tomar agua que me había dejado en un recipiente, cuando acabe subí la mirada para observarlo miraba hacía mi sonriente, ¿por qué rayos tienes esa cara de baboso al verme? Los humanos son raros.

-Eres un magnífico ejemplo de animal –Se sonrió mientras yo rodaba los ojos –pero necesitas un baño –Me alerte –mira necesitas bañarte estás muy sucio apestas y no solo a excremento al parecer estas herido y una herida está infectada ¿me equivoco? –Profirió, no se podía ver por mi espeso pelaje, pero de hecho sí. ..Y dolía demasiado –Bien te daré un baño y te llevare al veterinario ¡No te alertes! Solo quiero que te revisen e inspeccionen tus heridas para poder cuidarlas y ver que antibiótico o cálmate pueden darte para que ya no duelan –Comentó –me parece que eres bastante inteligente y puedes entenderme.

-¿a cambio de qué? ¿Quieres que pelee para ti? ¿Para qué te haga ganar dinero? –Ladee mi cabeza con una de mis orejas bajas mientras él sonreía más ampliamente –

-Siempre desee un lobo como mascota, no se pueden tener ya que son animales salvajes pero, tu eres un hibrido y es grandioso –Pronuncio emocionado – ¡Te cuidare y alimentare! Ya verás, estarás bien –Veamos si es así humano, solo veamos –Vamos a darte ese baño –yo no siento que huelo tan mal como para querer darme un baño, pero ya qué más da –

Me llevo hacia la bañera el sonido del agua al caer no me gustaba, aunque el agua estaba tibia hacía que me dolieran las heridas, en un momento que me toco la herida le mordí, se tomó la mano quejándose del dolor.

-¿te duele allí? –Profirió para mover un poco mi pelaje –Se ve bastante grande e infectada.

Creo que no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal por morderlo, se esfuerza bastante en tratarme bien, aunque siga desconfiando sé que en algún momento me apuñalara por la espalda, al tener que secarme solamente me sacudí mojándolo todo y haciéndole reír para que comenzara a secar mi pelaje con una toalla, no pude evitar gruñirle cuando me tocaba las heridas eso solo hacía que tuviera más cuidado por donde tocaba.

-En un momento te llevaré al veterinario solo tengo que vendarme y desinfectarme esta mordida je –Bajo la mirada por ello y me hizo volver a sentirme mal –

Me quede acostado en el piso de madera, está feliz creo, me sentía fresco ya no tenía ese bozal en mi boca ni ese molesto collar.

-Bien ya es hora de que te lleve –Intento volverme a poner el collar pero yo le gruñí – ¿Qué tiene de malo? – ¡Cuando esa mierda te da descargas eléctricas tu sabrás lo que tiene de malo! –es tu collar ¿no? –volví a gruñir lo miro bien para fruncir las cejas – ¿es un collar eléctrico? – ¡Si! ¡Señor de la obviedad! –Bien supongo que no quieres que te ponga este collar, pero tengo que llevarte al veterinario y no quiero que salgas corriendo

No saldré corriendo, tu llévame tranquilo ¿quieres? Ah, es por mis heridas ¡No soporto a los veterinarios! ¡Pero tampoco soporto este maldito dolor! Se levantó y le seguí bajamos las escaleras y me llevo a un lugar que no me gustaba, era encerrado, oscuro y tenía muchas cosas me recordaba a donde estuve con anterioridad.

-Ven sube –Me mostro el auto y el asiento del copiloto para que subiera de un movimiento lo hice para que cerrara la puerta, diera la vuelta y abriera la otra puerta –

Una gran puerta atrás comenzó a abrirse, dejando entrar la luz aunque hacía un sonido molesto, encendió el auto para salir del lugar apretó un botón para que esa puerta comenzara a bajar y de allí emprendió el viaje de nuevo, las casas pasaban muy rápido, en un momento se detuvo en uno de esos semáforos y tomó un pequeño cuadrado para marcarlo y luego tomar otro y ponerlo en su oído.

-¿Alo? ¿Mikuo? – ¿Con quién rayos habla? –si quería saber si estás muy ocupado, es que tengo un paciente para ti, si bueno es otro rescatado pero este me lo quedaré. . .je no, no seré el hombre de los perros tu tranquilo, no quiero dejarlo en un refugio animal, me gusta demasiado – ¿yo gustarle? ¿Pero qué piensa este humano? –Bueno estaré allí dentro de poco nos vemos.

¡Qué te quede claro humano! ¡Tú no me gustas! ¡Ni me simpatizas o agradas! Me acosté en el asiento aunque era muy estrecho para mí y decidí tomar una siesta, comenzó a moverme cuando llegamos para que me guiara hacia un lugar, donde había mucha luz bostece para que la puerta se abriera al solo tocarla no esperen. . . ¿ni la toque? ¡Qué magia maligna es esta! ¡Cómo se puede abrir cuando apenas me acerco! ¡Y cerrar cuando me alejo!. . .algo no está bien aquí.

-Aniquilador –Profirió, oh como odio ese nombre que me dio mi dueño, el que me dio mi madre será mi único y autentico nombre, no esa basura de nombre –deja la puerta automática – ¿automática? ¿Qué rayos es eso? En fin, ya tendré otro encuentro con esa puerta, solamente le seguí –

Aquel hombre me miro con algo de miedo.

-¿Kaito? ¿Enserio? Un hibrido no creo que sea buena idea –comentó – ¿y esa herida en tu mano? ¿Acaso te mordió?

-Bueno es muy inteligente, además no fue intencional le toque una herida infectada como todo animal protegerá su herida y atacara –Rio algo nervioso –

-Yo creo que debes ponerle la eutanasia ese perro es un riesgo –El cuerpo se me espeluco y solo pude gruñirle a ese hombre ¡No voy a morir! –

-No, no calma, calma, no te pondrán ninguna eutanasia –Me quede calmo para que él acariciara mi cabeza y mis orejas, bien, eso se siente bien no pares –Ves es inteligente, sabe que quieres matarlo cualquiera reacciona así.

-El solo rodo los ojos –Bien lo revisare pero. . .si me muerde le irá mal a ese perro, que suba a la mesa –él solo me miro y de un salto ya estaba sobre la mesa, comenzó a revisarme cosa que me incomodaba mucho –

Me coloco hasta una inyección, intentaba permanecer tranquilo ¿pero que sabía yo si era esa cosa? Aquel hombre suspiro.

-Bueno si tiene algunas heridas infectadas pero no severamente así que con unos medicamentos y antibióticos podrá mejorarse, también tiene un inexorable caso de desnutrición que por el pelaje no puede vérsele –Comentó – ¿enserio quieres cuidarlo? Requerirá de varios cuidados.

-Sí, sí quiero cuidarlo –respondió –  
-Pues el nombre le queda, aniquilador, frío y hostil – ¿quieres que te muestre que tan hostil puedo ser? Yo odio ese nombre, pero no me quedo de otra que responder por él –

-Yo no creo que le quede, tal vez le cambie el nombre –Contestó –

-¿por destructor? –Respondió –Vaya como que ustedes dos se parecen me hacen la misma mirada.

-Solo dame la receta y cuanto debo pagar por la consulta –Profirió mientras yo me bajaba de la mesa –

-Tomo un papel y anoto algo allí –Y otra cosa Kaito, no creo que a ese perro le guste la comida para perros, creo que deberás darle carne y arroz.

-Está bien –Respondió, le observe pasarle algo a una mujer que estaba allí, para que una maquinita sonara y se moviera para que yo le siguiera ¡otra vez esa puerta con su magia negra! Le gruñí para escuchar su risa –ya deja la puerta –Le seguí nuevamente hacia el auto para subirme que diera la vuelta y él también se subiera – ¿cuál sería el nombre perfecto para ti? ¿Nieve? –Es de hembra no de macho – ¿helado? – ¿dónde te quedo el fido? ¿Helado? ¿Enserio? –Es que me gustan muchos los helados –pues a mí no me gusta tu nombre tan patético –Bueno buscaré uno mejor para ti ¿te parece? –Me parece buena idea pero échale coco que no responderé por un nombre tan tonto –Bola de nieve – ¡Que no! – ¿Pelusa? ¿Bola de algodón? –Otra así y te muerdo, enserio –Bueno, bueno ya no me gruñas.

Me acosté en el asiento para que él siguiera conduciendo, me despertó nuevamente cuando estábamos en su casa, me dio a tomar unos medicamentos que era para bajar mi dolor sabían horribles pero no me quedaba de otra.

Me acosté a dormir nuevamente encima del sofá, creo que aún estoy débil, al abrir los ojos, estaba en el bosque, parpadee un par de veces por ello, para observar a mi madre una gran loba blanca de ojos azules.

-anda Gakupo –Pronunció –puedes ir. . .

-¿a dónde? –Pregunte –

-A donde quieras, pero jamás olvides lo que eres –Contestó –Ni que serás. . .

-¿qué seré? –Respondí comenzó a caminar enfrente de mi para luego transformarse, tenía un largo cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta los muslos para sonreírme –

-Sígueme –Sonrió comenzando a correr, intente seguirle el paso pero era difícil era muy rápida –Transfórmate.

-¡¿Transformarme?! ¡No puedo! ¡Yo no soy como tú! –Contesté –

-Gakupo tu siempre serás un lobo, no importa lo que los demás digan –Profirió saltó y de un solo salto estaba del otro lado del acantilado, pero yo. . . lo intente y caí – ¡Solo saca esa parte de ti! ¡Saca tu parte lobo!

Grite fuerte pero aun así no dejaba de caer, me desperté de golpe, mi cuerpo temblaba por ello.

-¿estás bien? –Me pregunto mí ahora nuevo dueño –

Me enrolle un poco más en mi intentado no mirarle y volviendo a cerrar los ojos, para que ese delicioso aroma invadiera mis fosas, era rico, me levante de donde estaba para ir hacia donde provenía ese aroma.

-¿tienes hambre? ¿Eh? me pregunto si solo por comida te acercaras a mí –claro, lo demás de ti no me agrada –

Nuevamente probé de esa deliciosa carne, mientras él comía en una mesa, al terminar la comida me quede con ganas de más aunque al parecer no tenía más para mí, me sonrió acariciándome la cabeza y las orejas, para sentarse en el sofá, tomó una libreta parecía escribir algo, me eche en el suelo, mientras que le escuchaba tararear


	2. La pareja de mi dueño

¿Transformarme? ¿Realmente puedo yo hacer eso? ¿Qué parte de mi debo sacar para poder transformarme? Tal vez si deba volver a sacar mi parte lobo, ser salvaje. . . ¿qué más salvaje puedo ser? Bueno a veces quiero ir al bosque. . .y correr. . .y correr mucho, pero no puedo, comencé a sentirme nuevamente cansado para dormirme.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas. . .no se no soy bueno con el tiempo solo sé que llevaba mucho rato aquí, aun no me encontraba el nombre correcto, eso me molestaba un poco pero no iba a responder por sus nombres.

Mis heridas pronto sanarían y me dio un collar nuevo sin esa electricidad, aunque tampoco tenía placa, solté un bostezo esperando a que llegara, próximamente llegaría él y me llevaría a pasear, aun no dejo de tener esos sueños donde estaba mi madre y me decía que me transformara... suelo hacerlo cuando hay luna llena pero sin ella me parece algo imposible de lograr. . .

Hablando de eso. ..Mi dueño comienza a caerme bien, no sé, no sé ve tan mala persona, más bien creo que las otras personas le hacen daño han venido para acá un grupo de sus amigos a pasarla con él y parecen burlarse de él.

También ha venido una mujer que dice ser su pareja me parece extraño cuando alguien es tu pareja debe oler a ti, pero tiene el olor de otro hombre, para mí que no es su pareja, la puerta sonó para que mi dueño entrara me levante para recibirlo pero parecía bastante desanimado.

-Hey –Me saludo acariciando mis orejas se tiró al sofá como si su cuerpo estuviera echo de piedra y se dejó caer allí me le acerque intentado averiguar que le pasaba se notaba demasiado desanimado lo cual era extraño en él, normalmente ocultaba que estaba triste o deprimido aunque podía sentirlo y más cuando sus "amigos" se burlaban de sus hechos torpes, comencé a lamerle la cara intentado animarlo pero solo me dijo que dejara de babearle –Lo siento hoy no estoy de mucho humor.

-créeme lo note –Soltó un suspiro limpiándose el rostro con la manga de su camisa volviendo a suspirar –

–Ha sido un día de mierda –Sus ojos se tornaron acuosos –Dime. . . ¿soy malo? Es que todos siempre me tratan mal y se burlan de mí. . . ¿acaso es que no notan que me duele? Que me digan tonto, torpe cerebro de helado, Bakaito. . .eso me duele... pero parecen no notarlo –Murmuro con su voz quebrada abrazándose a un cojín del sofá –

-o tal vez lo hacen a propósito solo para lastimarte ¿no te has puesto a pensar en ello? –Claro como si pudieras entender mi idioma –

-. . . je, no puedo entenderte –Murmuro –oye. . . ¿tú me quieres? ¿Al menos un poco?

-¿quererte? No me lo había planteado, me das de comer. . .me sacas a pasear, me das todo. . .me cuidas. . .no me gusta cuando te vas, tampoco me gusta cuando estás así. . .si creo que si te quiero, si no te quisiera creo que no me importaras –Lamí su cara para que soltara una risa –

-Creo que Meiko me quiere. . .hemos sido amigos desde la infancia ¿sabes? Siempre me ha gustado ella su actitud fuerte y decidida, a veces es un poco toscas conmigo. . .

-¿un poco tosca? –Baje las orejas para que él riera –

-Muy tosca, pero yo la quiero mucho, la conozco tan bien como ella me conoce a mí y todos dicen que hacemos buena pareja sabes. . .quiero pedirle matrimonio, que este conmigo que viva conmigo. . .

-¿Qué tenga tus cachorros? Yo no creo, ya sabes huele a otro. . . ¿no debería oler a ti?

-Sí, quiero hacer eso –Sonrió para que yo negara – ¿qué pasa?

Me levante de allí, no quería seguir con esa conversación, saben que tal vez aun no es tiempo que le muestre mi transformación, las lunas pasaron y al parecer mi dueño hizo lo que dijo. . .siguieron pasando las lunas y nos mudamos a otro lugar un poco más amplio, tenía un patio más grande para correr.

Me recorrí ese patio como una nueve veces mientras mi dueño desempacaba, cuando termine de correr y fui hacia adentro note que él desempacaba solo, creo que me molesto, intento meter el sofá por la puerta pero le pesaba para hacerlo solo él, salté hacia el otro lado y con la cabeza y el hocico comencé a empujarlo hacia adelante hasta que lograra entrar.

-Gracias –Me sonrió, le ayudaba con lo que podía me dijo que tuviera cuidado con la lámpara era difícil pasarla por la puerta tuve que doblarme de una forma extraña para poder hacerla pasar e inclinarme para dejarla levantada –

A veces agarraba una de las tablas de lo que sería su cama y las llevaba a donde dijo que era su habitación, eran pesadas pero no tanto para mi espero no le moleste las marcas de mis dientes.

-Gracias por tu ayuda –Acaricio mi cabeza como acostumbraba a hacerlo, ambos terminamos en el sofá agotados luego de meter todo –Bueno mañana quedara acomodarlo –Bufe –No te preocupes, no tienes que hacerlo no tienes pulgares...no podrías.

-Si tengo pulgares cuando me transformo. . .los tengo.

No me agradaba la pareja de mi dueño a ser sinceros, a veces le obligaba a cocinar cuando él estaba cansado diciendo que ella estaba cansada, llegaba con el olor de otro. ..Además cuando mi dueño quería aparearse con ella decía que tenía sueño o ahora no.

Así nunca tendrán cachorros, se molestaba conmigo diciendo que largaba mucho pelo, a veces discutían porque ella no me quería allí que me regalara pero él decía que no, la odio. . .yo no tengo por qué irme yo vivía con él antes que tú, creo que compadezco a mi dueño.

Creo que ya iba para un año con mi dueño y medio año desde que ellos se casaron, si me sigue desagradando y cada día me agrada más mi dueño, era temprano aun mi dueño no llegaría ni su pareja. . .o eso creí pero su pareja llego, con otro hombre ah. . .a él es a quien hueles ya todo queda más claro.

-¿y ese perro? –Comentó –

-Es la mascota de mi esposo no le hagas caso –Sonrió para volverlo a besar –

-Es muy bonito ¿Cómo se llama? –Pregunto –

-no tiene nombre –Intento acariciarme y yo me aparte –No le hagas caso es tan extraño como el dueño.

-Entonces también debe ser estúpido –Ambos rieron y eso me molesto intentaron meterme en una habitación pero yo no me deje y cada vez que querían atraparme salía corriendo –

-Déjalo es perder tiempo ni que pudiera hacer algo, mejor tú y yo vamos a jugar –Sonrió ella para que él también sonriera –

Se fueron a la habitación de mi dueño cosa que me molestaba. . .se estaban apareando no lo entiendo se supone que eres la pareja de mi dueño ¿por qué te apareas con otro macho? No tiene sentido yo siendo mi dueño me alejaría. . . pero no soy mi dueño y no creo que mi dueño lo sepa su olfato es muy débil.

Faltaba al menos media hora para que llegara mi dueño y ellos terminaron de aparearse y comenzar a ponerse su piel falsa, cuando aquel hombre se quería ir no le deje le gruñí para que no se marchara intento patearme pero no le deje pues salte para írmele encima.

La pareja de mi dueño busco un cepillo y comenzó a golpearme con él pero yo no me le quitaba de encima a su. . .compañero, las cosas pasaron muy rápido cuando me golpeo tan fuerte en la cabeza con una sartén quede aturdido un momento dolía demasiado.

-¡Vete! –Le grito cuando se iba a ir le tome de la bota del pantalón tirándolo hacia el suelo mi dueño abrió la puerta y ella me volvió a golpear la cabeza –

Dolió demasiado tanto que lo volví a soltar todo me daba vuelta.

-¡Meiko pero que rayos haces! –Exclamo –

-¡¿Qué crees que hago detengo a tu maldito perro peligroso te dije que algún día ese bicho sería un peligro?! –Grito de vuelta – ¡Quería morder a mi amigo!

-¿qué? El jamás se comporta así y lo sabes –Respondió –

-Si pues mírale la pierna le mordió –Mi dueño se movió para mirarle la pierna –

-No le mordió Meiko, solo atravesó el pantalón si tuviera una mordida de él fuerte estuviera botando sangre –Profirió –

-Fue porque Meiko reacciono rápido y lo golpeo ese perro es un peligro deberían ponerle la eutanasia –Con eso se fue de allí, demonios tanto que quise que se quedara para que viera con su propio ojos lo que ellos hacen –

-Tienes que matar a ese perro es un asesino –Profirió ella señalándome con la sartén si no fueras la pareja de mi dueño ya te fuera mordido –

-No lo es. ..Algo debió hacer que lo alerto a atacar sé que no ataca así porque si y además ¿Quién demonios es él y por qué estaba contigo? –Se cruzó de brazos –

-él es un amigo de mi trabajo Yowane Dell, llevábamos conociéndonos tiempo estábamos aquí hablando de asuntos del trabajo hasta que tu perro loco lo ataco –Comento –Te digo Kaito que mates a ese perro.

-No lo voy a matar es mi perro entiendes y si algo le pasa por esos sartenazos tuyos nunca te lo perdonare Meiko –Le miro molesto para acercarse a mí – ¿estás bien?

-Si –Agite la cabeza para darle una lamida en la cara a mi dueño –no te preocupes. . .eso no es nada. . .solo me dejo un poco aturdido.

Pero aun así me llevo al veterinario aunque era tarde, ¿y que paso? Dijo que yo necesitaba la eutanasia. . .estoy molesto. . . ¿Por qué todos me quieren muerto? Pues yo no deseo darles el placer... al volver a casa las luces estaba apagadas nos adentramos mientras yo seguía a mi dueño, tranco la puerta para ir hacia su habitación al intentar abrir la puerta estaba trancada con llave.

-Meiko ábreme –Profirió –

-¡Si tanto te gusta ese maldito perro duerme con él! –Le grito –

-Suspiro –Como quieras yo no voy a suplicarte una mierda si es lo que esperas Meiko –Con eso se alejó de allí – ¿quieres comer? –Mi cola se movió de un lado al otro para que él sonriera –Si eso creí yo también – preparo la cena y comimos con tranquilidad parecía algo deprimido.


	3. Cuando una traición sale a la luz

Más tarde esa noche se fue a acostar a la habitación de huéspedes y yo le seguí me acosté a su lado me sonrió para acariciar mi pelaje hasta que se durmió me le quede mirando un rato se ve tan tranquilo, se ve muy bien así, sonreí para dormirme también.

Estaba corriendo por el amplio bosque, todo mi cuerpo sentía un cosquilleo bueno, quería correr más rápido más, más, más lejos, ver más, capturar mucho más olores.

-¡Gakupo! –De repente algo me detuvo de golpe alguien me llamaba por mi nombre – ¡Gakupo ven! –Comencé a caminar en dirección a esa voz – ¡Gakupo ayúdame! –Gritaba una y otra vez, observe a ese hombre de ahora sosteniendo un arma apuntándole a mi dueño – ¡Gakupo!

-GRRR –Gruñí para atacarlo mordiéndole el brazo pero él había disparado y. . .mi dueño cayó, sentí como si mi corazón se apretó, sentí unas fuertes ganas de llorar mordí en el cuello a aquel humano para acercarme a mi dueño –por favor. . .por favor despierta. . . oye. . . abre los ojos.

-Gakupo –Murmuro mi nombre. . .que raro sé que no me ha dado uno, pero me alegra que sepa el mío –me alegra tanto haberte tenido como mío.

-amo. . .por favor –Pero sus ojos se cerraron ya no respiraba sentí mucho dolor –. . .yo te amo –Comencé a aullar mi pena de verle fallecido. . .y todo por no llegar a tiempo –

Me desperté de golpe para ver que ya era de mañana, tenía el cuerpo entumecido, intente levantarme pero sentí un abrazo, al voltear a ver quién era, era mi dueño quien me abrazaba. . .está bien es un alivio para mí.

Me quede acostado un rato allí mientras él me abrazaba mirándole dormir, como la luz atravesaba las persianas y le iluminaba. . .mi dueño es hermoso... ¿hermoso? Pero que estoy pensando. . .no... .no voy a pensar en ello. . .mejor duermo si eso es volveré a dormir.

Todo estaba demasiado oscuro. . .demasiado, comencé a escuchar que me llamaban y seguí esa voz hasta que se dividió en dos. . .uno era el bosque. . .el segundo era la ciudad. . . en la ciudad me esperaba mi dueño. . .en el bosque nada... me quede mirando hacia mi dueño y decidí caminar hacia él.

De repente me sentí caer nuevamente para observar a mi madre correr hacia mí y transformarse.

-Ya has decidido por fin –Profirió intente alcanzarla para observar como mi pata se volvían manos –

Me desperté nuevamente de golpe esta vez estaba solo en la habitación mi dueño de seguro ya se había levantado. . .debo dejar de soñar esas cosas, me estire para observar mis patas normales como siempre.

Baje para encontrar a mi dueño hablando con su pareja.

-¿Y si ese perro tuyo me ataca? Te seguiría importando más él que yo –Respondió ella –

-Cuando te ataque, cuando sea agresivo contigo, entonces allí pensaré en regalarlo o dejarlo en el bosque pero no lo matare –Comentó –

-no quiero ser regalado. . .o volver al bosque yo encontré mi lugar y es contigo –Baje la mirada para encontrar mi plato con comida la olí deliciosa como siempre y comencé a comer tranquilo –

En los días que transcurrieron ella intento muchas cosas para que yo la mordiera me pisaba la cola me alaba las orejas me mojaba se acercaba a mi plato cuando yo comía, hacía ruidos fuertes para molestarme, pero yo no soy tan tonto como ella creía. . .aunque me molestaba no le daría el placer de verme lejos de aquí.

Era una tarde y ella trajo nuevamente a su compañero apareándose en la habitación, me molesta. . .ella me molesta. . .porque mi dueño no se merece eso. . .no lo hace. . .yo no creo que lo haga. ..Ella lo trata mal, mi dueño da lo mejor, le compra hasta lo que le gusta le dicen que hable que él la escucha y aun así. . .ella le hace esto. . .no ataque a su compañero de hecho decidí ignorarlos, no era así...esa noche sería luna llena, mi dueño llego diciendo como siempre estoy en casa y siendo recibido únicamente por mí.

Estaba decidido te lo diría te mostraría mi transformación y sobre todas las cosas te diré lo que pasa en esta casa cuando tú no estás. . .no te mereces semejante cosa... yo lo sé... porque eres bueno... porque para mí eres bueno.

Se hizo la noche, como siempre mi dueño intento aparearse con ella, eso me molesto, ella no merece aparearse contigo, ella lo rechazo diciendo que estaba cansada y él se quedó en el sofá. . .solo oliendo a querer aparearse.

-Rayos –Se quejo había un pequeño bulto en sus pantalones – ¡Ya deja de mirarme! –Exhaló, me le acerque para olerlo –No hagas eso –Huele bien – Basta vete para allá –Me empujo y aun así yo volví a subirme al sofá y con todo mi peso sobre él lo deje acostado – ¡¿Qué rayos?! No es el momento para jugar quítate de encima –Se retorcía debajo de mi intentado empujarme pero yo era más pesado que él comencé a olerlo y lamerlo, olía tan bien tan delicioso –aahh. . .basta –Se quejó cuando comencé a oler en el bulto de sus pantalones y lamerlo. . .huele bien. . .huele muy bien –NNGG. . .mh ¡Basta! –Me tiro de allí respirando agitado – no sé si es mi olor ni nada por el estilo pero eso no se hace. . .entre tu especie y mi especie no se aparean.

-¿Quién dice? –Quería volver encima de él, pero no me dejo solo se encerró en la habitación de huéspedes mientras que con mis patas rasgaba la puerta intentado entrar. . .y solo me detuve para escucharlo mejor –

Quiero aparearme con él. . . volver a ver esas expresiones... suspire para acostarme y escuchar como intentaba calmarse... lo hacía muy bajo pero yo tenía un oído muy agudo y podía escucharlo perfectamente. . .bueno esta noche no será. . .esperare a otra. ..Tiempo es lo que me sobra.

Me desperté al día siguiente cuando la puerta dio conmigo me pare rápidamente observando cómo me miraba hizo una mueca, creo que está molesto conmigo, tal vez no debí hacer eso anoche, pero. ..Ha olía tan bien, todo su cuerpo me dictaba que quería aparearse y yo no me iba a negar a complacerlo.

Al parecer no se atrevía a mirarme. . .creo que lo que hice anoche realmente estuvo mal. . . ¿entonces me regalaras? He decidido quedarme contigo, pero si me regalas, iré al bosque y jamás volveré a molestarte en la vida.

Pasaron los días y él volvió a la normalidad aunque ahora no se bañaba conmigo, me seguía molestando que su pareja trajera a ese hombre, pero en algún momento tendré la oportunidad de mostrarle a mi dueño la verdad tiempo es lo que me sobra, un día mi dueño llego temprano lucia muy cansado y se acostó en el cuarto de huéspedes como había hecho los últimos días, sonreí apague las cosas, escondí su zapatos y todo parecía como si él aun no llegara, al ser la hora en la que ella llegaba con su amante, les observe para saltar del sofá e irme hacia el cuarto de huéspedes abriéndolo con una de mis patas y cerrándolo con la boca.

Al escuchar sus risas y nada me quede tranquilo cuando comenzaron a aparearse brinque sobre mi dueño hasta hacerlo despertar.

-Basta. . .quítate déjame dormir –Murmuro –mh...ya...déjame dormir –Comencé a lamerle la cara al ver que esto no funcionaba tome con cuidado de no clavarle mis colmillos la bota de su pantalón y lo tire al suelo – Pero que. . . –Me iba a gritar cuando escucho los gemidos –

-si. . .Dell. ..Así –Era su pareja, me miro un momento mientras yo me sentaba, estaba escuchando, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse acuosos y eso me dolió me le acerque para colocar mi pata en su hombro me abrazó fuerte –

-Me está traicionando –Pronuncio –. . . ¿por eso me despertaste? –Comenzó a sollozar – ¿hace mucho de esto? –Me aleje de su abrazo para mover mi cabeza de arriba abajo como cuando ellos decían si, o asentían –. . .eso temí, tengo que acabar con esto –Se iba a levantar pero yo le tome del pantalón no era el momento – ¿qué?

-cálmate y piensa con claridad luego actúa –Sé que no entiendes lo que te digo, pero aun así suspiraste para caer de nuevo –

-me duele –murmuro –me duele demasiado

-Ella no te merece eres un ser grandioso ¿no lo sabías? –Le lamí la cara intentado devolverle el ánimo, soltó una ligera risa –

-. . .y dime. . .sé que no te tengo nombre y que por ello no me siento el mejor de los dueños, pero siento que me entiendes y me comprendes más que todos en el mundo. . . ¿tú me quieres? –Soltó una ligera risa –Siento que. . .que si fueras humano yo te amaría... como no tienes idea.

-¿amarme? –Mi cola se movió de un lado al otro de felicidad –No soy humano, pero puedo tomar una forma similar a la tuya ¿eso cuenta? Para que me ames. . .porque en este año que ha pasado, que he estado contigo siento que eres el ser más maravilloso de todos y si no eres un lobo o un perro y los humanos me han causado mucho daño, pero tú eres distinto y te aprecio. . .no. . .yo te amo, de la forma más salvaje de mi lado más salvaje, de mi parte lobo de mi corazón de lobo y créeme que te amare para toda la vida.

-Me acaricio la cabeza y las orejas dejando un beso –sé que siempre contare con tu apoyo, ¿verdad? –Solo le lamí aún se veía triste podía sentirlo, me dolía. . .no lo niego, pero tienes que saber la verdad, no quería que siguieras viviendo una mentira, si ella te amara no fuera hecho nada. . .pero no te ama y no te merece yo te amo. . .pero si no pudieras amarme tan solo por no ser humano, lo comprenderé, pero no dudes que siempre estaré a tu lado –

Respiro hondo, se calmó mientras me acariciaba cuando dejaron de aparearse y comenzaron a arreglarse y no dejar evidencia abrí la puerta me miro para levantarse de donde estaba, me acaricio para bajar las escaleras.

-Me alegro que hayan terminado ustedes dos si son ruidoso ¿no? –Se cruzó de brazos molesto –

-¡¿Kaito?! ¿Desde cuándo estas allí? –Profirió –

-Desde el inicio Meiko no puedes negarme nada porque lo he oído todo te he oído también decirme, patético e idiota –Comentó –Quiero el divorcio –Con eso volvió a subir –

-¡Espera Kaito! –Comenzó a seguirlo –Tú has tenido la culpa

-¿qué? –Proferí –

-¿yo? ¿Y yo que he tenido que ver? ¡Te he dado todo lo que tú querías, todo lo que deseabas te lo di! –Exclamo enojado y golpeo la pare – ¡Te di mi amor! ¡Te regale versos te dedique poemas! ¡Te di mi tiempo! ¡Te lo di todo Meiko! ¡¿Qué mierda más querías que te diera?! ¡Lo único que no te daba era sexo! ¡Y fue porque tú no querías hacerlo conmigo! No te obligue a nada, intente ser comprensivo. . . ¿y así pagas mis años de dedicación a tu persona? Me pregunto cuentas veces te burlaste de mi a mis espalda, hablándole a tus amigas de lo idiota que era solo para revolcarte con él. . .perfecto, te la dejo, es toda tuya. .. Esta fue la gota que derramo el vaso, soporte que me insultaras, que me golpearas, que me maltrataras física y psicológicamente, borracha o cuerda, lo hice porque te amaba, pero para ti soy un grandísimo imbécil ¿no es así? El mayor idiota con los ojos tan vendados que no se dio cuenta que su queridísima esposa le montaba los cuernos, quien sabe desde cuándo, bueno él es el único que lo sabe. . .pero no vengas a culparme cuando la única que no ha sabido apreciarme aquí eres tú y cuando le digas a tu madre, por qué nos divorciamos, espero le digas la verdad, que tú me montabas los cuernos con tu "compañero de trabajo" y no que yo hice nada mal... no me vengas con tu cara bien lavada y tus lágrimas de cocodrilo a decirme y a querer hacerme sentir culpable de nada –las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos le temblaban los labios y el cuerpo estaba demasiado enojado se metió al cuarto a recoger sus cosas, cuando ella quiso entrar yo no le deje –

Bajo las escaleras con las maletas la subió al auto, me mando a subirme y luego lo hizo el para marcharse de allí apretó el volante quería que se calmara pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, se marchó hacia la casa de su hermano, le contó lo que le paso su hermano solo suspiro.

-Sabía que esto iba a terminar pasando tarde o temprano –murmuro –Quédate el tiempo que necesites –Profirió –pero que tu perro no rompa nada.

-No te preocupes él es tranquilo –me acaricio la cabeza –yo. . .necesito descansar.

-Ya sabes el camino –él solo asintió para levantarse de la silla y caminar hacia un pasillo, yo le seguí abrió la habitación metió sus maletas y se tiró a la cama, cerré la puerta para acostarme a su lado me abrazo y nuevamente comenzó a sollozar –

No decía nada, sus manos se aferraron fuerte a mi pelaje y yo intentaba secar sus salinas lágrimas que me causaban dolor, luego de un rato respiro profundo, para soltar el aire y sacar sus lágrimas, me sonrió acariciando mi pelaje.

-Está será la última vez que yo llore por ella –Profirió –te lo prometo –Se acomodó para acostarse a dormir yo solo me quede velando su sueño –


	4. Transformación

Mi dueño estuvo ocupado con lo de los papeles del divorcio, su ex pareja quería quitarle muchas cosas, al final se dividió mitad y mitad, duramos varios días en la casa de su hermano, mientras mi dueño recuperaba sus finanzas del divorcio, lo que me molestaba era que un chico rubio venia todos los días en la tarde cuando llegaba mi dueño.

Se quedaba aquí con él e incluso interrumpía mi tiempo de paseo con mi dueño, lo cual me molestaba con demasía podía olerlo ese chico quería aparearse con mi dueño todo su cuerpo lo decía y no me agradaba y yo aún no podía encontrar el momento adecuado para decirle a mi dueño como yo era realmente para que él me amara. . .porque siento que. . .me echara si lo hago, era la tarde, seguíamos en esta casa, yo me encontraba mirando el reloj esperando que mi dueño llegara.

-Ya viene –comentó su hermano, baje la mirada para echarme en el suelo, lo sé. . .pero al mismo tiempo me incomoda la puerta sonó, pero era ese rubio –Hola Len –Profirió el hermano de mi dueño para que él le sonriera –

-Hola. . . ¿Kaito aún no llega? –Pregunto –

-Has fila él aun lo espera –Me señalo para que Len me sonriera –

-Hola a ti también –Me iba acariciar pero yo me levante apartándome –por qué siempre es tan arisco conmigo.

-Es así con todos menos con Kaito, por lo que tengo entendido era maltratado por sus viejos dueños –Profirió –Así que creo que por eso no confía en las personas.

-No, es que ese mocoso no me agrada –Me acosté cerca de la entrada –

-¿y cómo te va con la conquista de mi hermano? –Mis orejas se levantaron luego de oír aquello para quedar sentado y observarlos las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaron –

-. . .creo que voy bien –Sonrió algo nervioso – ¿te ha dicho algo de mí?

-Solo que le caes bien –Comentó para sentarse a su lado –Se te nota demasiado que él te gusta –Suspiro –

-¿tú crees que logre que yo le guste? –Pregunto –

-No lo sé, solo él tiempo lo dirá –Un nudo se hizo en mi estómago por ello –

No quiero, ¡Es que no lo entienden! Yo solo lo quiero para mí. . .solo quiero que sea mío, mi dueño entro para sonreírme.

-Hey –Me acaricio como siempre la cabeza –hola Len, hola Akaito.

-Bienvenido de vuelta –Sonrió – ¿hoy iremos al parque a pasear a tu perro?

-Sí, compre una pelota para lanzársela –Tediosa pelota, que no entiende que no me gusta ir por la pelota, sé que eso le hace feliz pero ya me estoy cansado de enterrarlas–No sé qué le pasa a las otras.

-bueno yo saldré, los veré más tarde tortolos –Comento –

-¿tortolos? –Profirió Kaito con una ceja enarcada para luego reír –Se nota que no tienes nada que hacer –Con se marchó a la habitación para guardar sus cosas buscar mi collar, al regresar me lo coloco, ese rubio se veía desanimado creo que eso me daba triunfo – ¿te pasa algo Len?

-eh. .no nada, vamos –Con eso se levantó para seguirnos –

Al llegar al parque donde había otros perros, a veces demasiado parecidos a sus dueños, mi dueño sonrió para lanzarme la pelota fui por ella. . .una. . .dos. ..Tres. . .cuatro. . .esto ya me está cansado, deja de arrojar la piche pelota enserio.

-¿puedo intentar? –Pregunto el rubio mi dueño solo sonrió –

-Tiene algo de baba espero no te importe –Comentó –

-No claro que no –tomó la pelota para arrojármela, me quede quieto –Anda ve por ella –me mando, búscala tu yo no lo haré – Anda ve por la pelota.

-Ve por la pelota –Me dijo mi dueño me eche en el suelo, no yo no voy a complacer a ese rubio que quiere apartarte de mí –Creo que ya está cansado.

-Bueno iré a buscar la pelota –Mi dueño solo asintió –

-Qué raro tu corres más que eso –Profirió y esa cierto a veces mi dueño se ponía unos patines y dejaba que yo lo arrastrara por todo un sendero, no me molestaba por mi podría llevarlo hasta en mi lomo pero él no quería y yo no quería a ese rubio – ¿no te sientes bien? –Estoy muy bien para tu información –

-Aquí esta –comentó trayendo la pelota –

-Creo que será mejor irnos, no sé si se siente bien él suele correr más que esto me preocupa, hablare con Mikuo mas tarde – ¡Me siento bien! ¡Estoy más saludable que tú! Tsk, si ese tonto rubio no viniera tomaras tus patines y fuéramos por el sendero, regresamos a casa por el camino ellos no dejaban de conversar, hasta que llegamos a la entrada –

-Kaito. . .yo quería decirte algo –comentó el rubio estaba nervioso –

-¿qué? –Pregunto se paró en puntas para besar a mi dueño eso me alerto y solo me le lancé encima para gruñirle – ¡Alto! –Me mando tomándome de collar yo no dejaba de gruñirle a ese rubio ¡no obtendrás nada de mi dueño! ¡Ni un beso siquiera! –

-ah. . . –Comentó asustado –

-¡Vete! ¡No sé qué le pasa pero vete! –Y el rubio solo salió corriendo mi dueño me jalo fuerte del collar intentado detenerme – ¡Basta detente! –Me dio un golpe en la cabeza fue ligero pero me dejo confundido, me obligo a entrar en la casa y arrastrarme hasta el patio para amarrarme a un árbol –No entiendo que rayos te paso pero no voy a premiar este comportamiento tuyo no puedes atacar a mis amigos.

-¡Tu amigo! Ese rubio quiere aparearse contigo ¡Yo no quiero permitir eso! ¡Que no entiendes que te amo! –Odio que no me entiendas, me miro molesto para luego dejarme afuera –

Me sentí demasiado triste. . .demasiado, un dolor agudo llenaba mi pecho y se exteriorizaba en forma de un aullido constante, mi dueño me gritaba que me callara su hermano igual pero yo no lo haría. . .no es justo. . .no es justo. . . ¿que no entiendes que yo te amo? . .que no soporto que. . .que él quiera estar contigo.

Me dejo afuera tres días, realmente estaba molesto conmigo, ese rubio lo odio, él solo miraba en el sofá atemorizado.

-Espero que hayas entiendo lo malo de tu comportamiento y espero no lo vuelvas a hacer –Comentó –Len es mi amigo y no puedes andar atacándolo –Agache la cabeza por ello –

-Yo quería hablarte de eso Kaito –Mi dueño volteo a mirarle –Yo. . .no quiero ser tu amigo tú. . .me gustas demasiado.

-. . .Len yo

-¡Antes de que digas que no! Escúchame por favor –mi dueño solo calló. . .esto no me está gustando –Sé que aun sigues dolido por lo de tu esposa. . .pero por favor, yo puedo darte el amor que ella no te dio yo te amo demasiado. . .te pido. . .que aunque no me quieras lo intentes sé que lograras amarme.

-. . .no lo sé Len –Murmuro –Es que a mí. . .no me puede gustar nadie más.

-Eso no es cierto, tú no puedes dejar de amar, solo dame el tiempo para sanarte te prometo que yo lo lograre –Mi dueño iba a decir algo pero luego se calló ese chiquillo nuevamente iba a besarlo y mi dueño no hacía nada, no puedo evitarlo tome de la bota al chiquillo para arrastrarlo – ¡Que! ¡Oye suéltame!

-¡Para suéltalo! –Mi dueño me alaba pero yo no desistí hasta dejarlo fuera de la casa y luego le gruñí, Len solo se tuvo que ir – ¡Pero de que mierda hablamos!

-No lo ataque esta vez no puedes reclamarme nada ¡que paso contigo diciéndome que amabas eh! –Quería reclamarle él solo me tomo y me volvió a atar –

-Hasta que no empieces a comportarte no te voy a desatar ¡Por que no puedes comportante como una mascota normal! –Me grito, estaba demasiado molesto –

¡¿Mascota normal?! ¡Yo no soy una maldita mascota normal! ¡Soy un hibrido perro-lobo! ¡Y para que lo sepas mi madre era mujer lobo! Ella tomaba la forma de un humano la cual yo también se tomar, ¡No puedo pensar de la manera de un canino normal! ¡Por qué no soy un perro normal! ¡No puedes pedirme que actué como un perro normal! ¡No puedes pedirme que no me moleste cuando ese rubio te quiere apartar de mí! ¡Maldita sea entiende que te amo humano idiota! Comencé a aullar nuevamente, cuando fueron dos noches aquí. . .escuche que mi dueño iba a aceptar ese rubio como pareja por convencimiento de su hermano.

¡No! ¡No quiero!, esa noche mordí la cadena y con mis fuertes colmillos la rompí, la puerta estaba cerrada, así que tuve que buscar la forma de entrar y encontré una ventana me costó no lo niego pero lo logre, camine por el pasillo para entrar a la habitación de mi dueño.

-¿pero qué? ¿Cómo te soltaste? –Me reclamo me iba a tomar de collar pero yo le aparte me acerque a la ventana donde estaba la luna –Ven acá, entiende que tu estas castigado

-¡Pues no me parece justo tu castigo! –Me transforme delante de él gritándole molesto se quedó paralizado, su respiración se hizo más agitada había entrado en pánico –

-¡AAHH! –Grito fuete haciendo que me tapara las orejas, suerte que su hermano no estaba cansado de mis aullidos –

-¡Para me lastimas los oídos! –Le reclame –

-. . .aun debo estar dormido. . .si eso es estoy dormido –Profirió –

-no, no estas dormido, está es la razón por la que yo no puedo ser tu mascota normal –Me miro para luego pellizcarse una y otra vez – ¡Ya basta con eso! ¡Mírame!

-Es que no es normal que tú. . .que tú te hayas transformado –Contestó –

-¡Si es normal porque mi madre era una mujer loba! –Exclame, aún estaba agitado –

-¡¿Y por qué demonios atacas a Len?! Ahora que si puedes responderme –Me miro serio –

-¡Porque él te quiere alejar de mi lado! –Conteste –

-¿alejarme de tu lado? No seas absurdo si Meiko no logro que yo te regalara menos lo lograra él –Se quejó –

-¡Idiota! ¡No de esa manera! –Contesté –

-Claro y ahora mi propio perro me llama idiota –Se dejó caer en la cama para que yo suspirara –

-¿lo harás? –Alzo la mirada hacia mí – ¿te harás su pareja?

-no lo sé –Profirió –

-Si te haces su pareja yo me iré –contesté –

-¿Qué? –Contestó – ¡¿y por qué mierda yo debería aceptar eso?! Es chantaje.

-No sé qué sea un chantaje y no me importa –Me cruce de brazos –Yo no soporto a ese humano

-Len no me alejara de ti –Respondió –

-Mentiroso, si te haces pareja de él yo me iré –Proferí –

-entonces. . . ¿por qué no te vas? –Su mirada choco contra la mía retadora, sentí un fuerte nudo en la garganta y unas ganas horribles de aullarle a la luna, un líquido se acumulaba en mis ojos. . .seguro lo que ellos llaman lágrimas –

-Bien. . .pero para que lo sepas. ..Yo te amo, la razón por la que no soporto a ese rubio es porque te amo. . .por qué no quiero que otro te tenga. . .por qué me duele. . .pero veo que ya has decidido y no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar cuando lo único que me mantenía atado a este insignificante lugar eras tú. . .pero. . .veo que me confundí. . .que. . .eso que me dijiste de que si yo era humano podías amarme era falso. . .o tal vez esta forma que tomo no es lo suficientemente humana para ti, aunque ustedes los humanos suelen decir cosas que jamás hacen realidad, lo peor para mi es que te amo de la manera más salvaje que podría amarte y que este amor me durara por la eternidad –me reí ante mi desdicha iba a irme cuando me detuvo –

-Espera –Pronuncio –No te vayas. . .yo. . .no quería decir eso.

-Me lastimaste, me has estado lastimando estos últimos días –Proferí –Atándome, dejándome afuera sin tu calor. . . ¿Acaso en ningún momento te conmoverás por mi llanto?

-lo siento es solo que yo. . .no pensé que pudieras tomar esta forma y la razón por la que me enojo y te ato, es porque eres un hibrido lobo si descubren que atacaste a una persona te querrán y me obligaran a ponerte la eutanasia, nunca quise perderte, tuve que convencer a Len para que no me pusiera una demanda, podría hacerlo para que yo te matara. . .para que me obligaran a ello –Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar –Y sí. . .si lo he hecho, no creas que me gusta escucharte aullar todas las noches y mirarme con tus grandes ojos las mañana, pero pensé que era lo necesario para no perderte, no pensé que fueras consiente.

-¿y por qué aceptaras a ese humano? –Pregunte levante su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas –

-Por qué Len me dijo que si me hacía su pareja no me demandaría para que me obligaran a matarte, no quiero perderte eres importante para mí, eres. . .el único que me ha apoyado, que no me has juzgado si tuvimos un mal comienzo, pero luego fuiste bueno conmigo, mejor que mis amigos. . .mejor que mi familia –Se abrazó fuerte a mí –No quiero perderte. . .no quiero.

-Amo –Susurre –

-No te vayas de mi lado por favor –Profirió –Sé que no puedo evitar quedarme con Len porque no quiero que te maten. . .pero por favor quédate a mi lado, no soportaría esto sin ti...

-Así que. . .por mi culpa. . . ¿serás su pareja? –Proferí –Rayos, debí haber tomado esta forma antes pero tenía miedo de que no me aceptaras. . .

-Yo siempre te aceptare, eres tú lo que yo más quiero –Contestó aquello lleno mi corazón tanto que mi cola se movía de un lado al otro de la alegría que sentía aunque no podía ser infinita –

Acerco sus labios a los míos y me beso realmente no sabía qué hacer y solo repetía sus mismos movimientos, deje una ligera mordida en su labio para que abriera la boca y aproveche a invadirla, soltó un ligero quejido por ello, comencé a moverme haciéndole retroceder hasta que cayó en la cama me posé encima de él separándonos del beso, sus ojos tenían un brillo muy hermoso, comencé a atacar su cuello olía muy bien, besaba mordía y lamía mientras mis manos se metían por dentro de su camisa.

-¡ah! Espera –me detuvo –alto –me separe un poco confuso –

-Estoy seguro que tienes tantos deseos como yo de aparearte –ladee la cabeza observando como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo – ¿Por qué me detienes?

-. . .no es el momento –Murmuro algo avergonzado –

-pero. . .siempre es un buen momento para aparearse al menos que estés en peligro o cazando entonces si es un mal momento –Proferí –no le veo nada de malo.

-por qué no eres humano –Respondió, suspire por ello –

-¿y qué quieres que hagamos? –Pregunte –

-Descansar la noche es para dormir –Sonreí y enarque una ceja por ello observándole ponerse más rojo si eso era posible –

-Amo usted es el único que cree que la noche es para dormir, porque en ella se puede hacer muchas cosas, pero si así lo desea le haré caso –Bese su frente para acostarme a su lado – ¿así le parece bien a usted?

-Si –Sonrió para acostarse en mi pecho –A todo esto. . .ya que me puede responder ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Gakupo, es el nombre que me dio mi madre –Sonrió por ello apegándose más a mí –

-Gakupo, me gusta –Sonrió –

-Es mejor que helado, o bola de algodón, nieve o pelusa –Contesté –

-o aniquilador –Comentó –

-Es mucho mejor que ese –respondí –

-¿Qué era de tu vida antes? Si puedo preguntar –Guarde silencio un momento –Te encontré muy herido.

-Fui separado de mi madre cuando muy cachorro –proferí –Recuerdo que escuche muchos disparos, mi madre me escondió en el hueco de un árbol y me dijo que me quedara allí y no me moviera hasta que ella fuera a buscarme. . .pasaron. . .dos. . .tres días y mi madre no regreso, mi padre fue quien me encontró me tomo y me llevo con sus dueños lo cuales no me quisieron, mi padre dijo que como yo era un perro debía comportarme como uno, como una mascota fiel a sus dueños no importara que –Suspire –Y eso trate de hacer, no mordía los muebles. . .había una pequeña niña en la familia a ella le gustaba lanzarme y tirarme al suelo, muy fuerte me tomaba las orejas me alaba la cola, mi padre me decía que intentara ser comprensivo, un día me lanzó tan fuerte que termine mareándome, todo me daba vueltas ella apareció intentado agarrarme, me asuste y salí corriendo ella comenzó a perseguirme sus padres le gritaron que me soltara y eso hizo me soltó fuerte, dejándome todo negro por un rato, no veía nada solo la escuchaba y cuando me agarro de nuevo la mordí quería esconderme y termine chocando con algo, cuando pude ver aunque todo era borroso ella estaba llorando y a mí todo me daba vueltas, mi padre comenzó a lamerme la cara intentado que yo volviera en sí, a ella la llevaron al médico, a mí me costó recuperarme. . .no tenía hambre. . .me sentía mareado todo me daba vueltas y ellos.. .no me alimentaron por morder a su hija, me castigaron... luego me regalaron a un chico adolescente al principio tuve miedo y mi padre me dijo que los adolescentes eran más comprensivo que los niños que no sería conmigo como la pequeña. . .me calme. . .al comienzo fue así, me alimentaba, me paseaba, jugaba conmigo, luego se fue de su casa y me llevo con él, tuvo problemas en lo que era su universidad, cuando yo cumplí los dos años dijeron que no podía tenerme allí y me encerraba en un lugar oscuro con otros perros yo no entendía que pasaba, todos se movían desesperados por escapar. .. Luego, me obligaron a luchar en pelea de perros, mi dueño ganaba dinero con eso me mostraba el dinero que yo le hacía ganar y me sonreía por ello me acariciaba eso le hacía feliz pero a mí no, cuando comencé a desobedecerlo, me mostro el collar diciéndome que cada vez que yo hiciera algo mal me daría una potente descarga eléctrica y así era lo hizo tan seguido al punto que las descargas ya no me importaban. . .así que me mostro una inyección me dijo que se llamaba eutanasia. . .que ese líquido que contenía me mataría rápidamente y que si yo no le hacía caso me lo inyectaría y yo moriría si no le servía vivo al menos mi piel le serviría muerto... antes de que me encontraras yo estaba enjaulado para una pelea de perros, mi dueño no había curado las ultimas heridas que había tenido luego de pelear con un pitbull y un pastor alemán, las sirenas comenzaron a sonar, pensé. ..Realmente pensé que ellos me ayudarían que me sacarían de ese infierno. . .que tendría una mejor familia de las que antes había tenido. . .pero dijeron que debían ponerme la eutanasia porque era un hibrido, a pesar de que yo no había sido agresivo me escape de ellos y cansado de correr termine ocultándome en tu patio, esa misma noche había decidido no confiar en los humanos y apareciste tú.

-Realmente entiendo por qué no confiabas nada en mí –pero yo le abrace –

-Pero ahora lo hago. . .ahora lo hago más que nada, te amo –Sonreí –

-¿y si no es amor? –Me pregunto –Y si lo que sientes por mí no es nada más que aprecio, porque yo te saque del infierno que vivías que solo sientes por mi admiración.

-Yo sé lo que siento y no dudo de ello, yo no te aprecio, tampoco te admiro, te amo estoy seguro de ello, jamás pondré en duda lo que siento, el que lo cuestiones se me hace extraño –contesté –Te amo porque, me gusta cómo se iluminan tus ojos cuando me miran son hermosos ¿nadie te lo había dicho? Te amo porque eres amable, aunque un poco torpe y despistado, sé que eres egoísta y últimamente poco sociable, te amo porque te esfuerzas en cumplir lo que quieres, te amo, porque sé que tú sabes amar como pocos humanos saben aunque no creas en ello y aunque te lastimen por ello, te amo por ser todo lo que he tenido y lo único que necesito para ser feliz, si viviera bajo un puente, en un hoyo. . .donde sea no me importaría con tal de que sea contigo y si vivimos en el bosque cazaría todos los animales con tal de que tu no pasaras hambre, quiero que seas mi pareja que estemos juntos por siempre, te amo con mi lado más salvaje con mi corazón de lobo y los lobos aman para toda la vida... ¿lo sabes?

-lo lobos solo tienen una pareja –comentó yo solo asentí, mientras me acomodaba para oler su cuello sintiendo su aroma –

-yo te he elegido como mi pareja. . . te quiero como mío. . .solo mío y yo seré tuyo. . .solamente tuyo –Acaricio mi cabello y mis orejas –

-Yo también quiero ser tu pareja Gakupo, quiero ser tuyo solamente tuyo y que tu solo seas mío. . .pero –Suspiro –esta esa pequeña cuestión.

-. . .lo lamento tanto si no me fuera puesto celoso –pero me calló con un beso –

-Yo haré cualquier cosa por ti, cualquiera y lograre que Len deje de amarme. . .no sé cómo lo lograre pero lo intentare para que en algún momento solo seamos tu y yo –Sonreí por ello, acostándome a su lado y que él se acomodara –Gakupo –me observo –Gracias.

-. . . –No supe que responder solo le abrace fuerte a mí –


	5. Un paseo sin correa

Esa mañana me desperté a su lado, me acaricio la cabeza, sonriéndome parecía un poco melancólico, me transforme para que me observara sorprendido.

-por un momento pensé. . .que todo había sido un sueño –murmuro algo desganado –

-No lo ha sido yo estoy aquí contigo –Comenté –Amo –me miro – ¿qué te parece si hoy vamos por el sendero? No quiero seguir persiguiendo la pelota me gusta más correr.

-¿Qué has hecho tú con todas las pelotas? –Me pregunto –

-Las enterré porque no me gusta buscarlas solo me gusta hacerte feliz por eso no se las buscaba a ese rubio –Suspiro para acariciarme la cabeza, deje un beso en sus labios, sonrió por ello para luego levantarse –

-Me iré a cepillar y arreglarme pronto preparare el desayuno tu mientras mejor toma tu forma de perro no quiero que Akaito le dé algo cuando te mire de esa manera –Yo solo asentí para tomar la forma que pidió –

Camine tranquilo por la casa para que él saliera y comenzara a hacer el desayuno, me senté en el sofá, Akaito llego, hizo una mueca al verme para ir hacia su habitación yo mientras me eche en el suelo, Kaito me sirvió mi comida.

-No creo que debas premiar su comportamiento –Comentó Akaito regresando a la cocina mientras yo comía –

-Ya aprendió su lección estoy seguro –Respondió –

-No lo sé. . .

-Oye, yo no te critico lo de Meito basta con Gakupo –Contestó –

-¿así le llamaste? –Profirió con una ceja enarcada – ¿Gakupo?

-Sí, creo que así está bien, pronto le pondré un collar con su nombre y mí número de celular por si se pierde –comentó, no creo que yo necesite de eso –

-Con tal de que no me muerda –Murmuro para comenzar a comer la puerta comenzó a sonar para que dé un momento a otro entrara ese rubio –

Al mirarme se alertó, yo quería gruñirle, la mirada que me envió Kaito lo decía todo, me eche en el suelo, cerré los ojos e intente contenerme lo mejor que podía, todo por Kaito, solo por él.

Aunque ese rubio se le acercaba, mi amo le rechazaba era más que obvio y eso me hacía feliz.

-Ven vamos a pasear Gakupo –Sonrió –

-¿van al parque? –Pregunto el rubio ese –

-No, vamos al sendero –Comentó sacando sus patines –Lamento si no puedes ir

-No, si puedo yo tengo una patineta –Rodé los ojos ¿habrá algo que no tengas? A ya se dignidad –Espera un momento iré a buscarla

Si ese chiquillo piensa que me va a alcanzar está muy equivocado, no voy a permitir que me siga robando mi tiempo con mi dueño, eso jamás él es mío, suspire mientras mi dueño me acariciaba aquí estaba su hermano por lo tanto no podía tomar mi otra forma para llenarlo de besos como quería.

-Vamos –Comentó el rubio ese para tomar su patineta mi dueño se colocó los patines y lo comencé a jalar –

Al llegar al sendero solo pude sonreír ampliamente, veamos si me puedes alcanzar rubio tonto, con eso me eche a correr a toda velocidad llevando conmigo a mi dueño, hasta que él se tropezó entonces lo que hice fue cargarlo en mi lomo sin pedirle permiso, el sendero se hacía cada vez más extenso adestrándose al boscaje hermoso que tanto me encantaba y más en esta época.

-¡Gakupo a donde me llevas! –Exclamo aferrándose fuerte a mi pelaje o ya verás, lo adentré al bosque hasta el arroyo –Gakupo.

-Je, a ese enano no le quedo más que morder el polvo –Sonreí respiraba con agitación tome un poco de agua del arroyo a lo que mi dueño me detuvo –

-Puede estar contaminada –Enarque una ceja por ello –

-He bebido agua de charcos lodosos ¿y te preocupas de que tome de está? –Respondí –

-¡Si! Mira toma de la mía –Saco su recipiente de agua para dármelo –

-pero no puedo meter la lengua allí.

-Claro que no, toma como lo hago yo normalmente –Me encogí de hombros era un poco difícil pero aun así tome tranquilamente – Es un lugar bonito ¿habías estado antes aquí?

-No –Respondí pasando por un tronco que estaba en la cascada del arroyo –Solo seguí el olor, además del constante ruido.

-¿instinto? –Asentí –Siempre te dejas guiar por él ¿no?

-No soy humano, ustedes se conocen por razonar y todo eso, pero yo no difiero en esas cosas yo actuó –Respondí –Si te van a hacer daño no debo razonar si atacar o no solo debo atacar para que no te hagan daño.

-Nadie me hará daño –Contestó –

-Eso es lo que tú no sabes –Proferí –Y yo si, por que puedo olerlo.

-ah, y usted señor instinto ¿Qué más huele? –Pregunto –

-A qué quieres aparearte conmigo otra vez –Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas de nuevo –No entiendo por qué tratas tanto de ocultarlo no me molesta y a ti no debería de molestarte… yo también quiero aparearme contigo.

-¡No! –Rodé los ojos –

-Ustedes los humanos se complican demasiado –Respondí –

-Claro como si tu no tuvieras la vida fácil –Le mire serio y luego se calló la boca –lo siento no debí decir eso. . .sé que no has tenido la vida fácil perdón –Hice una mueca –

-No importa, pero tienes razón contigo la he tenido fácil, tú me cuidas, me alimentas, me das un refugio, me das amor –Contesté –Si viviéramos aquí en el bosque yo sería quien hiciera eso por ti, porque es mi instinto… porque este es mi hogar, pero yo mientras permanezca en tu hogar me toca vivir bajo tus reglas.

-Gakupo a ti te gustaría vivir aquí ¿en los boscajes? –Me pregunto –

-Donde tú quieras vivir yo viviré, así sea en la casa de tu hermano, en un departamento, en el bosque o hasta debajo de un puente no me importaría si tú estás allí conmigo –Sonrió bajando la mirada –

-Dices cosas tan bonitas –Susurro –

-Son verdad, yo no tengo por qué mentirte, si te amo tanto –Me le acerque tomando su mano –

-Lo sé tú jamás me mentirías… pero sabes… yo no sé si este corazón humano pueda amar como el tuyo –Respondió –

-Tú no eres cualquier humano Kaito, yo no me enamoraría de un humano cualquiera –Contesté –

-Así que para ti ¿soy un humano especial? –Enarco una ceja mientras yo sonreía y asentía –

-Si, por que solo puedes ser tú y otro humano no te comparara nunca –Se sonrió –

-Se hace tarde mejor volvamos –Comentó –

-Claro sube yo te llevo –Me observo serio –No me molesta enserio

-Está bien –Se sonrió para esperar que yo tomara mi forma de perro y volviéramos hacia el sendero –

Al rato encontramos a ese rubio y mi amo le explico lo que había pasado que me había dado un llamado de la naturaleza y esas cosas, al regresar a casa me eche en el sofá encima de mi amo para que ese rubio no pudiera apoyársele cerca, lo siento pero él es mío y no te dejaré tenerlo en lo absoluto.

Los días fueron pasando para que ese rubio le trajera un peluche a mi amo lo cual lo dejo descolocado quería destruirlo esa cosa olía raro, además olía a ese rubio y no me gustaba nada lo que oliera a él.

-Gakupo –pronuncio mi dueño –Tengo que decirte algo importante –Tome al peluche entre mis dientes y lo deje en la sala para regresar con mi dueño para tomar aquella forma semi-humana – ¿cuál es tu manía con el peluche?

-Huele raro, como los equipos eso que tú tienes –Mencione –ah… huele como al televisor no me gusta me siento grabado.

-Yo también, a lo que te iba a decir, conseguí un ascenso –profirió había una sonrisa en sus labios –

-me alegro por ti se lo que has luchado para conseguirlo –Contesté –

-Gracias, me mudare de lugar ya que seré transferido a otra área –Comentó –Así que de ahora en adelante nos cambiaremos de ciudad y viviremos en una casa bastante grande.

-¿Cómo la anterior? –Su mirada ensombreció –Ya sabes con el patio grande…

-Si como esa, pero sabes en ese jardín quiero plantar muchas rosas y flores espero no las destruyas –pronuncio –

-Si quieres te ayudare a cavar los hoyos para enterrarlas soy muy bueno escarbando –mencione –

-lo sé Gakupo, lo sé. .. Y dime ¿te gusta la idea de que nos vayamos de aquí? –Asentí –

-Me encanta podré pasar más tiempo contigo sin ese. . .que me estorbe y me quite nuestro tiempo, podré estar más a tu lado, podré besarte más, acariciarte más… y tal vez nos apareemos de una vez por todas –Mi dueño se sonrojo por ese comentario –

-¿cuál es tu necesidad de aparearte conmigo? –pronuncio –

-¿necesidad? Quiero hacerte mío, quiero dejar mi huella en ti, para que todo aquel que te huela sepa que tú eres mío. . .si eso quiero –Estaba completamente rojo –

-¿acaso es una necesidad animal? –Me encogí de hombros para que suspirara –Ven

Me acosté a su lado abrazándolo sintiendo como acariciaba mi cabello, comencé a besarlo y así nos quedamos por largo rato hasta que alguien toco la puerta y me tuve que quedar con mi forma de perro.

-Kaito –Era su hermano –Quería invitarte a salir.

-No gracias me quedo aquí –Habló mientras se acomodaba en la cama –

-Vamos no seas aburrido –Lo tomo del brazo –

-Que no, que quiero quedarme –Contestó –

-Tsk vamos –Yo solo rodé los ojos y me levante su hermano se alejó por un instante –Bueno como quieras yo solo quería que no te quedarás aburrido aquí.

-No te preocupes no estoy para nada aburrido –Respondió mi dueño, su hermano solo suspiro para luego irse –sabes Gakupo –Tome mi forma humana –El día aun es joven ¿te gustaría salir a pasear conmigo?

-Mh, claro ¿traigo mi correa? –él solo se rio – ¿Qué?

-sin tu correa, mira vamos a vestirte –Comentó –

-me mire de arriba abajo – ¿Qué tengo de malo? Yo siempre estoy así.

-lo sé, lo sé, pero quiero que te hagas pasar por humano –Comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas me paso una camisa negra, unos pantalones, un gorro y no sé qué era lo último –Bien ponte la ropa interior –Yo me quede mirándolo como si fuera la cosa más rara del mundo –Venga te ayudo.

Me ayudo a ponerme la ropa para que saliéramos era la primera vez que salía sin ser un perro y todo lo sentía demasiado nuevo sonreí mi cola se movía de un lado al otro no podía evitarlo estaba feliz, algunas personas me miraba aunque ya era muy común que me miraran.

-Hey Gakupo –Me tomo de la mano para que yo volteara a mirarle –Ven te daré a probar algo que antes no lo hiciste

-Está bien –Me dio algo que era frío y me mostro como comerlo yo sonreí estaba delicioso – ¡Está rico!

-Verdad, el helado es muy delicioso –Contestó sonriendo yo solo seguí comiendo realmente está rico, me dio a probar de cosas que no había probado antes y yo estaba muy feliz por pasar un rato así de agradable con él – ¡Wa! No sabía que había cosas más sabrosas además de la carne que tú preparas.

-pues las hay –Respondió sonriendo –Y aun no pruebas las pizzas.

-¿y qué es una pizza? Quiero probarla anda quiero –Exprese solo acarició mis orejas sin dejar de sonreír –

-Claro que la probaremos –Me dijo –

-Estoy muy feliz –Murmure –

-Si me alegro –había un brillo muy hermoso en sus ojos y no pude evitar dejar un beso casto y corto en sus labios –

-Gracias por este magnífico día –Contesté sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y solo me devolvió el beso yo no pude evitar volver a sonreír –

-No hay de que –Expreso íbamos a seguir caminando cuando observe al rubio ese que tanto me desagrada –. . .Len

-Así que él… es la razón ¿no? –Comentó yo solo agarre a Kaito y lo acerque más a mí –Alguien que viste como un adolescente ¿Qué eres? ¿Un amante de los animales? ¿Un patético friki? ¿Acaso crees que él podrá ayudarte? Alguien que es como él jamás trabajara, será un vago mantenido por ti ¿acaso quieres eso? Aunque tenga un magnetismo animal, no significa que al largo plazo vaya a valer algo.

-. . . –me quede callado algo cimbro en mi pecho, pero era cierto yo solo era mantenido por Kaito. . .jamás podré darle los gustos humanos que otros podrían –

-No digas eso Len, además ¡¿Quién eres tú para juzgarlo de esa manera?! Un chico universitario que ni trabaja que es mantenido por sus padres ¿Acaso me equivoco? –Él se calló –Yo decido con quien estar y no quiero estar contigo.

-¿y que pasara con tu perro? –Contestó –pensé que lo querías mucho.

-Len yo me mudare de ciudad, tu demanda no será válida a donde yo me mudare ¿realmente crees que en estos momentos me dejaré llevar por tu simple chantaje? Vaya que estás soñando y si soy sincero la única razón por la que yo saldría contigo es para que no le pongan la eutanasia a Gakupo, pero para mí solo eres un niño, un crio y mocoso mimado que no acepta un no como respuesta yo no puedo salir con alguien así –Me tomo del brazo y me llevo lejos pero yo aún no podía dejar de lado –Oye Gakupo no le pongas cuidado a Len él no sabe lo que dice.

-Si lo sabe y tiene razón yo no podré darte lo que un humano podrá gustos finos y eso, al final no dejo de ser un animal y tú un humano no importa que tan humano aparente yo ser no lo soy. . .y no podré estar contigo como un igual – ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? En pensar que solo con amarte era suficiente –El podrá estar contigo será alguien que te comprara cosas, en cambio yo solo puedo ser tu mascota, cuidada y mantenida por ti al final lo único que puedo darte es mi amor incondicional por que nada más tengo para entregarte.

-Yo no quiero eso Gakupo yo no quiero cosas materiales ni gustos finos, no deseo ni regalos ni joyas puedo comprarlas con mi propio esfuerzo para eso trabajo, pero el amor que tú me das ni con todo el dinero del mundo otro podrá dármelo –me acaricio la mejilla sonriendo –Me gusta que me ames con tu corazón animal a que me ames como ser humano, por que como animal sé que me amaras por toda la eternidad sin dudarlo.

-Froto su nariz con la mía y yo solo pude sonreír me sentía feliz – ¿enserio?

-Lo material no compra la felicidad Gakupo, compra cosas que nos dan alegrías momentáneas son efímeras y no son verdaderas, pero estando aquí contigo, estando en cualquier lado contigo yo soy feliz no es efímero y es verdadero esa felicidad y regocijo solo lo causas tu dándome tu amor incondicional nada más –Mi corazón latía agitado, mi cola se movía de un lado al otro por la felicidad y no pude evitar besarle –

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo ¿sabes cuánto? No puede ser medido lo mucho que te amo –Lo abrace fuerte para que él sonriera –  



End file.
